Essay for SJ
by Nakazawa Ryu
Summary: gimana kalau member Super Junior ngerjain essay yang pertanyaannya sungguh 'mengagumkan?/little kyusung-yewon moment/humor garing/ntah lucu/ntah gak -,-


**Title :** Essay for SJ

.

**Cast :** All member SJ yang tersisa sebelum yesung wamil

.

**Rate :** T

.

**Summary :** gimana kalau member Super Junior ngerjain essay yang pertanyaannya sungguh 'mengagumkan'?

.

**Disclaimer :** semua member SJ saling memiliki. Dan WonYeKyu adalah orang tua saiia xD

.

**Warning :** gaje, aneh, typo bertebaran, bahasa suka-suka yang nulis, bikin mual, humor gak lucu dsb. Hanya coretan abstrak akibat kalah game dan mau main game modoo tp loadingnya LAMAAAAA

.

.

coretan refreshing dari otak yang udah mulai kaku(?)

Terinspirasi dari ff lama berjudul 'The Test?' yang Ryu lupa siapa authornya xD

dengan tema yang sama. Hanya saja beda isinya :D

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**NO BASH **

**JUST GET OUT**

** .**

** .**

happy reading~

.

.

Minggu adalah hari libur. Hari dimana setiap orang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah 6 hari penuh bekerja, sekolah ataupun semacamnya. Begitu juga dengan boyband pemimpin hallyu dunia. Super Junior. Mereka tengah menikmati waktu libur mereka dengan bersantai di dorm.

.

Namun ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika terdengar suara ketokan di pintu dorm.

Yesung, member tertua sementara disitu beranjak membuka pintu. Melihat siapa gerangan orang yang telah mengganggu minggu pagi mereka. Sedikit berterimakasih karena akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari dua seme yang demi apapun memiliki kadar kemesuman tertinggi di dunia #lirik kyuhyun siwon. Dengan dalih, membuka pintu.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil pendek, mata kecil, perut buncit, dengan raut wajah hampir menangis berdiri di depan yesung. Yesung mengernyit bingung. 'anak siapa yang hilang ini?' pikirnya

.

"mommy"

"eh?" yesung tersentak saat anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan umma.

"siapa yang datang hyung?" kyuhyun bertanya pada yesung. Mengernyit heran saat melihat anak kecil di depan pintu dorm mereka.

.

.

Tanpa aba-aba anak itu langsung masuk ke dalam dorm SJ. Kyusung yang melihat hal itu berpandangan bingung dan masuk mengikuti anak aneh tersebut.

.

"eh? Anak siapa ini hyung?" sungmin bertanya heran.

.

"annyeong. Ryu imnida. Anak dari wonyekyu (tunjuk wonyekyu)

.

"HAAAHHH?" member SJ kaget berjamaah. Wonyekyu sweetdrop seketika.

.

"sudahlah. Nanti saja berkaget rianya. Ryu kesini ingin meminta bantuan pada mommy daddy appa dan juga ahjussi semua untuk membantu Ryu mengerjakan essay ini" nunjukin kertas-kertas soal.

.

"kenapa harus kami yang mengerjakan? Itu kan tugasmu." kyuhyun mulai gak nyante karena hari liburnya yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk menggrepe grepe yesung harus diganggu oleh anak setan yang entah dari mana datangnya.

.

"apa appa takut?" tantang Ryu-si anak setan-menurut kyuhyun.

.

"siapa bilang? Mana soalnya?"/ngerebut soal dari tu bocah.

Anak aneh tadi mulai membagi kertas soal pada semua member.

"disitu ada 10 soal yang disusun secara random.."

"banyak amat. Biasanya essay cuma 5" kyuhyun protes saat melihat jumlah soal.

.

"aish appa. Itu kn kalau ada pilihan berganda. Sedangkan ini hanya essay. Peraturannya, jawab soal sesuai isi hati kalian. Jangan berbohong karena itu bisa mempengaruhi nilai Ryu disekolah. Waktunya 20menit. Kerjakan dengan baik. Ryu akan kembali 20menit lagi. jangan ada yang nyontek. Fighting" anak aneh itu menghilang dengan indahnya xD

.

.

"Bagaimana menjawabnya?" eunhyuk bertanya seraya menatap soal laknat tersebut."sudahlah, kita kerjakan saja" member Suju pun duduk membentuk lingkaran. Mulai mengerjakan soal tersebut.

.

**Kolom pertama : isi nama kalian**

** .**

yesung : ye...sooonnggg/improve ala the more i love

.

Shindong : Shindong cute

.

KangIn : kangin. Manusia paling tampan.

.

Sungmin : sungminnie bunny sweety

.

Eunhyuk : Eunhyuk yeah

.

Donghae : lee donghae. Ikan tertampan di dunia

.

Siwon : choi siwon/dengan coolnya

.

Ryeowook : kim ryeowook imnida. Tp biasa di panggil wookie

.

Kyuhyun : cho kyuhyun. Member tertampan di Suju/narsis

.

.

**pertanyaan :**

.

**1. 2 X 1 :...**

** .**

Kangin : 21

.

Sungmin : 3

.

Ryeowook : 3 /nyontek sungmin

.

Eunhyuk : 12/nyontek kangin tapi kebalik

.

Donghae : 12/nyontek eunhyuk

.

siwon : 2

.

yesung : 2/dikasih contek siwon

.

kyuhyun : 2/dengan coolnya

.

.

**2. Siapa presiden indonesia saat ini?**

** .**

Kangin : babeh gue x

.

shindong : om sooman

.

sungmin : bambang pamungkas/inget atlit

.

ryeowook : maaf wookie gk tau. Belum sempet kenalan soalnya.

.

Donghae : SBY/nyontek google

.

eunhyuk : BSY/nyontek donghae tapi cuma selewat

.

siwon : pak jokowi bukan? itu lho yang nonton MU BANK INA kemaren

.

yesung : apa dia salah satu fans ku?

.

Kyuhyun : dia pernah liat sushow gk? Lw gk gue kagak tau/jitak

.

.

**3. Sambungkan peribahasa berikut ini, 'bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita...**

** .**

Kangin : kawin lagi. Susah amat

.

shindong : aku bahkan belum menikah dengan nari

.

sungmin : belum kepikiran

.

ryeowook : sungmin hyung bilang dia belum memikirkannya

.

eunhyuk : donghae tidak mungkin menceraikanku

.

donghae : sesuai kata eunhyuk

.

siwon : Tuhan membenci perceraian

.

yesung : mungkin aku akan menikah dengan kibum jika siwon atau kyuhyun menceraikanku

.

kyuhyun : sampai matipun aku tidak akan menceraikan yesungie baby

.

.

**4. Siapa penemu telepon?**

** .**

Kangin : gak kenal

.

shindong : telepon apa nich sekarang? telpon genggam? apa telpon rumah?

.

sungmin : tingker bell

.

ryeowook : eh? waktu wookie masuk dorm ini, udah ada teleponnya. jadi wookie gk tau itu teleponnya nemu apa beli

.

eunhyuk : graham. temennya gusi

.

donghae : alexandria

.

siwon : ayahku hanya memproduksi mobil. bukan telepon

.

yesung : penemu ddangkoma adalah aku/bangga

.

kyuhyun : gue punyanya PSP. dan itu gue beli yee bukan nemu. gak modal amat

.

.

**5. apa penyebab kematian penyanyi wanita Alda Risma?**

** .**

kangin : bukan gue yang mukulin. sumpah dech

.

shindong : kurang gizi

.

sungmin : mungkin karena aku lebih cantik dari dia. karena itu dia bunuh diri.

.

ryeowook : wookie gak tau. wookie gak datang pas acara pemakamannya.

.

eunhyuk : operdosis /update gosip xD

.

donghae : ketelen sosis/ nyontek eunhyuk tapi cuma selewat

.

siwon : karena sudah takdir tuhan

.

yesung : mungkin dia terlalu terpesona mendengar suaraku

.

kyuhyun : lupa nafas

.

.

**6. buatlah satu kalimat alay**

** .**

kangin : alay saja aku jadi pilot/andai kaleee

.

shindong : alay stroberi berwarna merah/selai kaleee

.

sungmin : alay apaan?

.

ryeowook : sungmin hyung aja gk tau. apalagi wookie

.

eunhyuk : 4kuh 64l4U har1 1ni/liat stts fb remaja indo xD

.

donghae : ?

.

siwon : alay bahasa negara mana?/buka kamus

.

yesung : /nunggu contekan/-_-

.

kyuhyun : ini pertanyaan gaje amat sich

.

.

**7. sebutkan 1 drama korea kesukaan kalian beserta alasannya**

** .**

kangin : full house,. gue fans nya song hye kyo

.

shindong : BBF. gue suka aja gak tau kenapa

.

sungmin : pink lipstick. karena judulnya ada pink nya

.

ryeowook : pasta. aku bisa belajar masak dari sana xD

.

donghae : skip beat, karena gue yang main

.

eunhyuk : skip beat, karena donghae yang main/so sweet

.

siwon : oh my lady, karena aku yang main

.

yesung : cinderella step sister, karena ada moon geun young^^

.

kyuhyun : hong gil dong, karena yesungie terlihat cantik disitu/ itu drama musikal evil -_-

.

.

**8. adegan apa yang paling kalian suka di ff?**

**. **

kangin : berantem

.

shindong : makan

.

sungmin : tidur

.

ryeowook : masak

.

donghae : mojok bareng eunhyuk

.

eunhyuk : ikut donghae/blushing

.

kyuhyun : 'this' and 'that' sama yesungie baby/tatap yesung mupeng

.

yesung : bicara sama ddangkoma. karena disitu aku yakin dia ikut exist juga/tabok kyu

.

siwon : setuju sama kyu

.

.

**9. lebih seksi mana hyorin sistar atau hyuna 4 minute?**

**. **

kangin : seksian emak gue

.

shindong : seksian nari

.

sungmin : seksian gue pas jadi marlin monrow

.

ryeowook : seksian sungmin hyung/blushing

.

donghae : seksian eunhyuk

.

eunhyuk : kata donghae seksian gue/blushing

.

siwon : seksian yesungie chagie/tatap yesung

.

yesung : seksian siwonie lagi toples/blushing

.

kyuhyun : seksian yesungie lagi pasrah/dathglare siwon

.

.

**10. siapa leader Super Junior?**

** .**

kangin : teukie chagy

.

shindong : lagi wamil

.

sungmin : lagi wamil/nyontek shindong

.

ryeowook : sementara eunhyuk hyung

.

eunhyuk : lagi wamil/ nyontek sungmin

.

donghae : lagi hamil O.o/nyontek eunhyuk tapi cuma selewat

.

siwon : maaf leader kami sedang wamil. jika ada pesan boleh tinggalkan. nanti akan kami sampaikan.

.

yesung : teukie hyung

.

kyuhyun : gak kenal/toyor kyu

.

.

**pertanyaan bonus : apa yang ingin kalian lakukan setelah ini?**

** .**

kangin : tidur 'zzzzzz'

.

shindong : makan. laper gue

.

ryeowook : masak buat shindong hyung/pergi ke dapur

.

sungmin : bantuin ryeowook masak/sweet xD

.

eunhyuk : nonton 'teettt' bareng donghae/masuk kamar

.

donghae :/ikut eunhyuk ke kamar/

.

yesung : bicara sama ddangkoma

.

kyuhyun : 'this' and 'that' sama yesungie/tarik yesung ke kamar

.

yesung : kyaaaaaa

.

siwon : ikut kyu dan yesungie biar jadi threesome xD/bantuain narik yesung

.

.

.

Ryu datang dan melihat keadaan ruang tengah dorm yang sudah sepi. hanya tinggal kangin yang tertidur dengan tidak elitnya

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

sumpah, absurd tingkat dewaefek GALAU karena game

gomen kalau gak lucu. gak dipaksa buat baca xD

.

.

.

RnR please :(


End file.
